


Voltron Five-0

by SasuSwiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crime Solving Boyfriends, Detective Lance Mclain, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hawaii Five-0 AU, Lance has a daughter, M/M, Multi, SEAL Keith Kogane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSwiss/pseuds/SasuSwiss
Summary: Keith returns home to Hawaii following the murder of his father at the hands of international arms dealer Sendak. Upon returning home and starting his own investigation Keith learns his fathers murder wasn't just an act of revenge but part of a much larger series of events that started 13 years earlier with the death of his mother.  Voltron - Hawaii Five-0 AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you familiar with both series (and those unfamiliar) Character roles are as follows..
> 
> Keith- Steve McGarrett  
> Lance- Danny Williams  
> Shiro- Chin Ho Kelly  
> Pidge- Kono Kalakau  
> Hunk- Max Bergman  
> Allura- Governor Jameson
> 
> H50 has a lot of usage of Hawaiian words/slang.. I will only be using terms used in the show, as these terms are the only Hawaiian words I've ever heard and I don't want to insult anyone by using a language I am not familiar with.
> 
> The first part of this fic will follow pretty closely with the first episode of Hawaii Five-0 as a way to get the story rolling... eventually I will have polls so you can vote on which episodes chapter will be inspired by.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd at the moment so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes

The convoy is moving steadily down the deserted dirt road. So far they haven’t had any trouble, and considering who is inside the main truck, it really is a surprise. Keith had expect some retaliation from his captives brother, but so far something had happened.

_ This is CASTLE, requesting an update. _

The radio buzzes to life with Keith’s superiors on the other line.

 _ This is RED.    _  

The back of the truck is packed with the SEAL team and artillery to the point they can hardly move. Keith has stationed himself across from his captive, who has multiple armed members of Keith’s team sitting beside him.

“You’re going to tell us everything. Every terrorist cell you and Sendak helped arm. Every supplier you've worked with, all your trafficking associates. Everyone you've ever sold weapons to.” Keith leans forwards, the truck is wide enough that doing so doesn’t put him directly in grabbing range of Haxus, but it’s close enough to get across that he isn’t playing around.

“You know what's funny? You don't look Hawaiian," Haxus says conversationally, in leu of giving up any information. But you were born there, weren't you? Chasing Sendak and I around the world for what?, five years now.” Haxus leans forwards against his bonds and the men who try to force him back. “Like a little puppy looking for a bone. You don't think we'd do our homework on you?”

Keith sits back, straightens up and away from Haxus, watching the criminal cautiously. He’d known that after five years of chasing Sendak and Haxus, they’d look into him the same way he looked into them. The cell phone tucked away in a pocket of Keith’s vest starts to ring. Pulling the phone from his pocket the bright screen light illuminating part of his face, the display shows a picture of Keith’s father.

"You should get that," Haxus sits up, a smirk playing across his lips. "You don't speak to your father nearly enough."

“Dad?” Keith answers. “Are you alright?”

“Hey, champ” Keith pauses for a moment, his father has never, ever called him anything other than Keith and ‘son’. “Who are these people, Keith?”

Keith’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach and he swallows thickly at the question, and then his whole body freezes as a familiar voice replaces his fathers. “You got a tough old man here, now I know where you get it from, darling”

“Sendak."

"Now we’ve both have something to lose here. So listen to me very carefully. I'm offering you a trade. Your father for Haxus." Sendak speaks calmly, slowly, like he has all the time in the world. "All things considered, I'd say it's more than generous,"

“You're smart enough to know that'll never happen” Keith said this statement so many times over these past five years and this time it comes out shaky, his control slipping. One of the criminals he’s been chasing for five years, is in his fathers home.

“I appreciate the compliment” Sendak purrs over the line and Keith shudders in disgust.

“We don't negotiate” He manages to growl out, trying to retain some semblance of control over the situation.

“Make an exception.” Sendak says with a finality that terrifies Keith, his fathers life is in danger but he can’t, it’s not his call to make.

_ BLUE to RED  _

“I'm not gonna negotiate like this” Sendak sighs.

“Oh, are we negotiating now?” Keith snaps. “You kill him, you get nothing”

“Give me the phone, please. He'll listen to me, he's my son.” Keith can hear his father over the phone, it’s muffled and quiet and then his fathers voice is back on the line clear as day.“Listen to me, champ.” That nickname again.

“Dad, I'm gonna get you out of there, all right?” Keith rambles out the words in a rush.

“I love you, son. I know I didn't say it nearly enough.” His fathers breath blows raggedly throught he receiver in a shaky sigh. “Whatever these people want, Steve, don't give it to them.” There’s the sound slap ove the line and his fathers voice is far away again. “Don't you give it to them”

“Dad? Dad?”

“No more games!” Sendak shouts into the phone “I'm taking Haxus now.”

“I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will kill you” Keith growls out just before the truck is rocked to the side and something outside explodes and the phone disconnects. The truck stablizes for a moment before it’s rocked with another explosion.

We are under attack.

The SEAL team is bustling around Keith and time seems to slow for a moment as chaos erupts all around them. A third explosion rips into the side of the truck exsposing the insides and revealing the attackers. The attack last all of ten minutes and ends when someone puts two bullets into Haxus’s chest.

“No, no, no!” Keith drops down beside the dying criminal, desperately trying to put pressure on his wounds keep him alive a little longer. The phone rings again, Keith answers. “Sendak, listen-”

“Put Haxus on the phone.” Sendak demands, Keith hesitates a moment and the man is speaking again “He’s dead, isn't he?” The man almost sounds sad.

“Sendak, listen-” Keith tries again.

“Isn't he?!” Sendak shouts, “Then so's your father.” The gunshot rings out over the line before Keith can get any words out.

* * *

 

“How long since you been home?” The pilot asks Keith quietly, low enough that Keith struggles to hear him over the roar of the plane around him.

“It's been a while.” Keith sighs. He hasn’t been back to the island since he was sixteen and his father sent him away the first time.

“Sir, I've got a call coming in for you from the governor of Hawaii.” Is all the warning Keith gets before the Governor is patched into his headset.

“Commander” The unafamiliar fememine voice speaks softly over the com line.

“Governor.”

* * *

 

“Thanks for agreeing to see me.” Allura speaks calmly, standing besides Keith on at the edge of the pier besides the Pearl Harbor Monument. “I'm so sorry for your loss.”

“Is this about the investigation?” Keith asks solumnly.

“We have alerts all across the islands.”

“You won't find Sendak with roadblocks and warrants. He'll go underground until he can find a safe way to leave the island.” Keith tells her with some confience, he’s tracked Sendak and Haxus for years he knew how they opperated, even with one man down. “Now why am I here?”

“I'd like to help you get what you came back here for.” Allura states firmly. “Your father's death was a wakeup call to me and every law enforcement agency in Hawaii, which is why I'm putting together a task force and I want you to run it.”

“You don't even know me” Keith says with a little irritated huff.

“I know your résumé.” Allura states confidently. “Annapolis, five years. Naval Intelligence, six years with the SEALs. Your superiors say that you are the best that they have ever seen,”

“Let me stop you right there. I've been tracking Sendak for years. If he was bold enough to surface, I promise you, he already has an exit strategy and he knows I know it.” Keith snaps, turning to face the Govener. “Which means I can barely afford the hour it's gonna take to bury my father, let alone stand here talking to you. Excuse me.”

“I can help you find this son of a bitch with full immunity and means.” Allura calls out as Keith starts to walk away. ”Your task force will have blanket authority to go after guys like Hesse and get them the hell off my island. Your rules, my backing, no red tape. And I promise you, commander, what you see with me is what you get.”

“Here's what I see.” Keith stops and spins around, he’s standing farther away from her now, talking louder. “An election year coming up and a politician who needs the PR, who's willing to do whatever it takes including, bringing me to Pearl Harbor where my grandfather was killed so I might feel some kind of obligation to fulfill my family destiny.

Is that about right, governor?”

“Your father was a dear friend, commander.” Allura says softly, not letting Keith’s raised voice faze her. “This is personal for me too.”

“I’ll Pass”

Allura sighs. “All right, here's my private number. Please, at least think it over.”

Keith walks takes the card Allura offers out and starts to head towards the memorials exit.

“She's a smart lady that one.” The speaker is a tall man, scar across the bridge of his nose, with a tuft of white hair peaking out from under a baseball cap. He’s dressed in the uniform of one of the workers at the memorial gift shop.

“Right?” Keith laughs mirthlessly. “I know you…”

“You better.” The man cuckles. “Takashi Shirogne”

“Shiro..Kakui High School.” Keith nods his recognision. “You were a great quarterback.”

“Oh, that's very kind of you to say, considering you broke all my records.” Shiro says with a smile.

“That was a long time ago.. I heard you became a cop.”

“I worked with your father,” Shiro confirms. “He taught me everything I know about wearing a badge.”

“Looks like you've moved on to greener pastures.” Keith says and nods towards the uniform Shiro is wearing now.

“Let's just say that Honolulu P.D. and I had a disagreement over my job description. But your father understood. He was very good to me after I was let go. He stayed my friend. I know that cost him something. I only wish there was some way I could pay him back. Now that you're here, maybe you can do something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard the chief of police put a _haole_ on your father's murder investigation.” Shiro says conversationally. “Word is he's fresh meat from the mainland, which means he has no clue how this island works.”

* * *

Lance parks his car just outside the gates to his ex’s new estate, patiently waiting for his daughter to come out so he can drive her to school.

“I need a warrant for a surveillance wire on a suspect in connection with the Kogane murder. Suspect's name is Rolo Dumar.” Lance taps the steering wheel of his car with his free hand, patiently, or as patiently as Lance ever is, waiting for the operator on the other line to finish entering his request. “R-O-L-O space D-U-M-A-R” He spells out aggitatedly.

“Hi, Daddy!” Esmerelda calls out from the top of the driveway.

“Yeah, that's terrific. Thank you.” Lance speaks into his phone quieter before hanging up and dripping it into the cup holder in in the center console and steps out of his car to scoop his daughter up into a tight embrass.  “We better get going. Don’t want to be late for school”

Esmerelda trots over to her fathers side of the car, smiling brightly.

“Where you going? You driving?” Lance asks his daughter with a chuckle, the little girl nods her head ‘yes’ causing Lance to laugh a little more. “Come on, let's go this way” He leads his daughter around to the passanger side of the car. “You're making me dizzy.” He tells her and she smiles up at him and giggles.

* * *

_“I love you, son.”_

Keith carefully moves around the crime scene that used to be his fathers, and his, home. Trying not to pay attention to the blood spatter across the wall and careful not to touch anything too much, he first investigates his fathers desk before moving on to the garage.

_“Listen to me, champ”_

Inside the garage Keith see’s it, a old beat up tool box, the word ‘CHAMP’ still visible across the front of it desipte the wear and tear over the rest of the box. He stands before the box for several minutes before opening it. Inside he finds a stack of post cards, crime scene photos, a key and a recording device. He rewinds the tape and hits play. His fathers voice fills the room

_“I can't continue this investigation into the police department from the inside._ _I don't trust the people I work with. So I'm gonna have to do this on my own. It's all about the key. I just don't know what it's for. I have only been able to find two source-”_

“You, hands up, don't move.”

The loud voice shocks Keith into action. He hits the stop button and spins drawing his gun and pointing it at the stranger who is doing the same thing.

“Who are you?” The stranger snaps.

“Who are you?” Keith asks calmly in reply.

“I'm Detective Lance McClain”

“Lieutenant Commander Kogane”

“Put your weapon down now.” Lance demands.

“No, you put your weapon down.” Keith replys. “Show me your ID.”

“I'm not putting my gun down.” Lance states flatly.

“Neither am I.” Keith says, “Use your free hand, take out your ID, please, after you.”

“At the same time?” Lance asks raising an eyebrow.

“At the same time?” Keith confirms.

“What, like on the count of three?” Lance says with a somewhat distressed laugh.

“Okay.Three is good.”

One, two, three.

Both men slowly us their free hands to reach into their pockets and pull out their ID’s neither taking their eyes off each other or lowering their weapons. Confirming they both are, who they said they are, Lance speaks again.

“Listen, I'm really sorry about your father, but you can't be here right now. This is an active crime scene.”

“Doesn't seem that active.” Keith observes.

“I'm gonna ask you again, you gotta leave.” Lance states, it seems like he’s trying to be understanding but its obvious he’s extremely irritated.

“You got it.” Keith smile at the man, close the tool boxs, picks it up and start to head out.

“And you can leave the box.” Lance snaps, loosing patience. “That is evidence, you know that.”

“I came with this.” Keith lies

“No, you didn't come with it. I see the dust void it left here on the counter. What's in the box?” Lance growls.

“How long you been with Honolulu P.D?”

“None of your business”

“It is my business if you're investigating my father's death.”

“I'd like to get back to that, The sooner you leave, the sooner I can.”

“ Anything you say.”

“Leave the box or get arrested.” Lance states firmly, rolling up his sleeves.

“You gonna call for backup?” Keith asks with a rare smile.

“An ambulance.” Lance says and Keith laughs but puts the box down on the hood of his fathers old car.

“Thank you”

“Don't thank me yet.” Keith pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts to dial, as the phone rings he turns the phone onto speaker.

“What are you doing?”

“Yeah, Governor Allura, please. Tell her it's Keith Kogane. Please.”

“You have the Governor on speed dial?”

“Allura here” Allura’s accent voice filters into the room through the phones tiny speaker. “What can I do for you?”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Lance swears.

“Governor, I'll take the job” Keith states turning the phone off speaker and putting it to his ear. “No, let's just say I found something that changed my mind. No, immediately. I'll transfer to the reserves and I'll run your task force. What, right now? Okay.”

Keith turns his back to Lance and raises his right hand while holding the phone to his ear with his left.

“I Keith M. Kogane do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience that I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge in a manner befitting an officer of the law.” Keith lowers his hand and turns back to face Lance “Thank you, governor.”

Looking Lance in the eyes., Keith smirks. “Now it's my crime scene.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haole - foreigner (specifically for white persons) but I kept it for Lance anyway.


End file.
